El sonido del silencio
by SingSong066
Summary: —Querida el amor de una madre es incondicional, este donde este jamás abandona a sus pequeños. Tú madre jamás dejara de amarte, y aún en el otro mundo ten por seguro que cuida de ti, de tus hermanas y de tú padre ella siempre los protegerá.— One-shot ¡Feliz día de las madres!.
**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esto lo hago sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

—Los personajes hablan—

 _"Los personajes piensan"_

El día era hermoso, soleado sin ninguna nube a la vista, parecía que nada podría arruinar el hermoso clima que el día predicaba.

Una linda joven de sedosos cabellos negros con destellos azules despertaba debido a los rayos de sol que entraban a través de la ventana por los resquicio que las cortinas no alcanzaban a cubrir y que anunciaban que la mañana ya había llegado hacía rato al barrio de Nerima.

A pesar del hermoso día que se presentaba en Nerima, la chica de ojos color almendra no parecía disfrutarlo. La bella joven se levanto de su cama con la mirada pérdida, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el cuarto de baño. Donde se aseo de la manera correspondiente, evitando verse al espejo sabiendo que tendría un horrible semblante ojeroso y cansado debido al poco sueño que consiguió la noche anterior.

Una vez terminado su baño bajo hacia el comedor donde seguramente su familia ya se encontraría ingiriendo sus alimentos y no se equivocaba todos estaban a punto de terminar sus correspondientes desayunos, ella sólo se sentó en su lugar de siempre esperando a que su hermana mayor le acercara su desayuno, lo cual no tardó más de un minuto en pasar.

—Buenos días Akane-chan ¿parece que no dormiste muy bien?—decía preocupada la mayor de las Tendo mientras le pasaba su cuenco de arroz a su pequeña hermana.

—Cierto Akane hoy te miras aún más fea que de costumbre marimacho—reía falsamente el chico de la trenza notablemente preocupado por el semblante desmejorado que presentaba la chica Tendo.

—Estoy bien Kasumi-one-chan, es sólo que no podía dormir anoche.—decía la peli-azul ignorando por completo el comentario hecho por su prometido, se sentía tan cansada hasta para pelear.

Todo el salón quedó en silencio sorprendido ante la evasiva de Akane ante el insulto de Ranma.

— ¡Oh, no! Eso no está nada bien Akane-chan, hoy te haré un té perfecto para dormir ya verás que caerás como un tronco linda. —exclamo preocupada Nodoka, mientras hacía ademanes con las manos dándole vida a los diálogos que prácticamente gritaba.

—muchas gracias tía Nodoka—dijo sin más la menor de las Tendo comenzando a comer su desayuno.

El desayuno concluyó con una extraña tranquilidad, lo cual sorprendió a todos los habitantes del dojo Tendo.

—familia voy al mercado a comprar ingredientes para la comida ¿Akane-chan quisieras ir conmigo?—pregunto Kasumi tratando de pasar algo de tiempo con su hermana menor.

—Tal vez después Kasumi-one-chan, tengo algo que hacer—decía expectante la joven artista marcial esperando la respuesta de su hermana mayor.

—está bien, vuelvo en un rato familia.—se despidió la enamorada del Dr. Tofú, decepcionando de repente a la chica de mirada achocolatada.

 _"No puede ser, entonces es verdad, todos lo olvidaron, como pudieron"._

Hoy era 10 de mayo, el día de las madres. Además estaban a unos días del aniversario de la muerte de la señora Tendo y parecía que ¡nadie lo recordaba!. Con la mirada triste la chica de pelo corto se dispuso a visitar a su progenitora.

—Y-yo familia voy a salir, volveré en un rato—anuncio la artemarcialista, sabiendo que sin Kasumi nadie más notaria su ausencia. Y así salió rumbo al lugar donde reposaba su madre.

—Oh Akane-chan...—la voz preocupada de Nodoka resonó por el pasillo, momentos antes de dirigir sus pasos por donde anteriormente hubiese hecho Akane.

El camino al cementerio fue bastante corto y lúgubre a su parecer, entró en el siguiendo el camino que se sabía de memoria hacia la lapida de la señora Tendo. Durante el camino al cementerio paro en un local comprando un enorme y bello ramo de claveles. Los cuales reposaban en su mano derecha.

Cuando llegó a su destino se arrodillo frente a la lapida. Y comenzó a hacer unas oraciones justo antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Hola mamá, hace mucho que no venía a verte ¿cierto mami?—espero un momento esperando contestación sintiéndose estúpida unos minutos después sabiendo que nadie le contestaría, apretando los parpados evitando que las lágrimas traicioneras salieran a la vista. —Sabes tengo tanto que contarte mamá, pero antes misa lo que te traje. —paro su diálogo poniendo el lindo ramo de claveles frente a la tumba.

 _"—Mira mami lo que te traje—decía una graciosa niñita de cabellos cortos azulados mientras le entregaba a su bella madre un hermoso clavel algo maltratado por las pequeñas manos de la linda nena._

— _mi niña es hermosa, los claveles son mis preferidos, gracias Akane-chan.—exclamo enternecida la mujer de cortos cabellos azules, la hermosa Naoko Tendo."_

Un vago recuerdo, surco dentro de su cabeza.

— ¿te gustan mami? Sé que los claveles siempre han sido tus favoritos ¿cierto mami?—de nuevo espero contestación pero está vez dejando que todas las lágrimas que retenía salieran de sus ojos.—¿verdad mamá? ¿nee? ¿Mamá? ¿por qué no me contestas mami?—y por fin sucedió rompió en un llanto desgarrador.

—te extraño tanto. ¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme sola mamá?—la chica lloraba como jamás en su vida, inclinando su cuerpo hacia la lapída, creando con sus actos un cuadro desgarrador.

— ¿Akane-chan?, querida...—se acerco muy preocupada a ella la señora Saotome, poniendo un brazo en el hombro de la acongojada joven.

— ¿T-tía?—pregunto extrañada la peliazul. — ¡oh tía! ¿Porque tuvo que abandonarme? ¡Me dejó sola!—lloraba Akane mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su futura suegra, buscando consuelo.

—Cariño ella no te abandono—decía conciliadora Nodoka.

— ¿uhm?

—Querida el amor de una madre es incondicional, este donde este jamás abandona a sus pequeños. Tú madre jamás dejara de amarte, y aún en el otro mundo ten por seguro que cuida de ti, de tus hermanas y de tú padre ella siempre los protegerá.—decía la bella Nodoka Saotome mientras abrazaba calidamente a la que en un futuro cercano sería su nuera.—además jamás estarás sola, tienes a tus hermanas, a tú padre, a tú atractivo prometido, a Genma y a mí, sé que no es mucho pero pronto seremos familia Akane-chan, te quiero como a una hija y dentro de pronto prácticamente lo serás, y yo no podría ser más feliz.—y de un momento a otro la bella dueña de la temible katana comenzó a hablar eufórica.

—Es verdad gracias por todo tía.—decía la artemarcialista dejando de llorar mientras levantaba la cabeza.—gracias por formar parte de mi familia tía, se que todos ustedes jamás me abandonaran y mi madre siempre me cuidara. Soy muy feliz, gracias por todo, te quiero mucho tía.—exclamo la peli-azul sólo para comenzar a llorar de nuevo. Pero esta vez el llanto era diferente, este estaba lleno de tranquilidad, de paz, era un llanto de felicidad.

—Oh querida.—

La vista era hermosa, dos lindas mujeres abrazadas envueltas en llanto conmovedor, que cualquiera que las viera se uniria a ellas.

.

.

.

— ¿Kasumi has visto a Akane? Tengo horas buscándola. —interrogo el atractivo chico de la trenza.

—Oh cierto, papá dijo que la vio salir desde temprano. Pero ya a tardado mucho y está comenzando a oscurecer, ¿Ranma-kun crees que podrías ir a buscarla?—pregunto preocupada la mayor de las Tendo.

—Sí, claro.—y no hubo que decir más para que el artemarcialista prácticamente volara preocupado hasta las orejas en busca de su prometida.

—Es el día de las madres—susurro la amable Kasumi logrando captar la atención del apurado oji-azul. —¿Ranma-kun podrías decirle a Akane que no pudimos acompañarla al cementerio a ver a mamá por favor? Ya sabes que papá está algo delicado de salud y sí se da cuenta de las fechas se pone muy sensible y podría enfermar. —término la joven ama de casa retirándose a continuar sus labores diarias tras ver el asentimiento por parte del incrédulo chico.

 _"¿Día de las madres? Así que eso le pasaba, pobre Akane debe estarla pasando muy mal, pero mira que sí es torpe, porque no me dijo yo pude haberla acompañado, pero no siempre haciéndose la fuerte tonta marimacho."_

Y Sin más partió hacia el lugar indicado por su cuñada en busca de su torpe prometida. De camino al cementerio llegó al mercado donde compró dos ramos enormes de flores: claveles y rosas rojas. Entró al cementerio tratando de recordar el lugar donde yacían los restos de su difunta futura suegra. Localizando enseguida el lugar, viendo a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida, compartiendo un momento tan bello, tan íntimo que se sintió incapaz de interrumpir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor querida?—pregunto dulcemente la madre de Ranma.

—sí, ya me siento mucho mejor gracias tía Nodoka—respondió de la misma manera la menor de las Tendo.

En ese momento Nodoka levanto el rostro localizando inmediatamente a su hijo, a unos metros de distancia observándolas con una mirada muy tierna que hizo que el corazón de la bella mujer se agitara de emoción.

—Tienes tanta suerte cariño—hablo tan cálidamente la joven madre desconcertado completamente a la joven de cabello corto.

—¿qué?—pregunto muy confundida la joven Tendo.

— ¿Uhm? Oh no nada querida—se excuso Nodoka—Akane-chan espera aquí vuelvo en un momento—dijo conciliadora la bella mujer antes de levantarse del césped para comenzar a alejarse de la confundida chica y acercarse a su único hijo.

—Vamos hijo, tú compañía le gustara más que la mía te lo aseguro.—le palmeo la espalda para luego guiñarle un ojo al sonrojado chico.

—sí, pero antes ¡Feliz día mamá!—exclamo el chico de camisa china antes de colocar un hermoso ramo de rosas frente a su madre.

— ¡Oh, mi Ranma! Son preciosas, gracias hijo. —decía la radiante mujer abrazando protectoramente a su amado hijo.—Vamos ya después me compensaras este día, ¿Vale cariño? Ahora ve con tú linda prometida, los esperare en casa no tarden mucho que se está haciendo tarde hijo.—comentó la esposa del señor Panda antes de empezar a alejarse hacia la salida del cementerio despidiéndose con una mano de su varonil hijo.

—Ya es hora—se dijo a sí mismo Ranma.

Y dicho esto comenzó a acercarse al lugar donde se encontraba su prometida realizando unas oraciones. ¡un momento como se acercaría! Y así detuvo su paso pensando en una forma de acercarse.

 _"—Akane, hola ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Que coincidencia habernos encontrado justamente en este lugar! ¿Verdad?—_

— _¿pero de que hablas Ranma?, tú no tienes a nadie a quién venir a ver al cementerio—"._

—No, no ella tiene razón eso suena muy tonto ¿qué haré?—se auto regañaba el peli-negro.

 _"_ — _¡oye Akane! Hola, ¿por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? Pude haberte venido a acompañar no tenías que venir sola_ —

— _¡Ranma! ¿Enserio te preocupas tanto por mi?—"_

—No no eso tampoco ¿y ahora qué?—el pobre Ranma ya no podía pensar más—vamos Ranma es ahora o nunca, tú puedes—se decía a sí mismo el oji-azul tratando de darse valor. Lográndolo al instante ya que comenzó a caminar nervioso pero seguro hacia la peli azul.

— ¿Hey Akane?—dijo el chico tratando de sonar lo más casual posible.

— ¡Ranma! ¿que haces aquí?—exclamo sorprendida la chica Tendo.

—Y-yo, es-esto kasu..mi, e-está muy pr-preocupada y Y-yo... Yo—tartamudeaba nervioso el chico sin esperar esa pregunta. ¡Vaya que era tonto!.

—Entiendo, sólo término está oración y nos vamos ¿vale? No tardó. —dijo la peli azul regalándole una bella sonrisa.

— ¡Akane! Y-yo veras, t-traje esto para tú mamá.—decía un muy sonrojado Ranma mientras le entregaba el bello ramo de claveles—espero te gusten, según se le gustaban mucho ¿no?—comentó muy apenado el chico.

—Ranma, gracias, sí está son sus favoritas—comentó la menor de las Tendo mostrando una muy radiante y hermosa sonrisa que atonto por completo a Ranma.—¿Quieres ayudarme con las oraciones Ranma?—pregunto Akane al estático chico de la trenza, al momento en que colocaba los claveles recién traídos por ranma a un lado de los que había comprado ella.

—¿eh? Sí, claro.—dijo el oji-azul saliendo de su ensoñacion.

 _"Esa sonrisa debería estar prohibida-pensaba el chico de la maldición"._

Y así juntos oraron a la señora Tendo, compartiendo una vez más un momento tan íntimo que ambos guardarian muy dentro de su corazón, atesorándolo como cada recuerdo que juntos protagonizaban.

—Por cierto Akane, Kasumi me dijo que te dijera que no pudieron venir, ya sabes no querían poner dramático a tío Soun con lo delicado que está. —comentó el chico una vez que terminaron las respectivas oraciones.

 _"Es cierto, entonces era eso. No lo olvidaron"_

—Entiendo, gracias por venir Ranma. Significa mucho para mi.—agradeció con una sincera sonrisa la artemarcialista.

—Etto... ¿nos vamos Akane?—dijo Ranma dándole la espalda apenado y bastante sonrojado mientras estiraba la mano con intención de coger la de Akane. Como aquel día en que regresaban de su aventura con el Orochi en Ryugenzawa.

— ¿Eh? ¡SÍ!—respondió inmediatamente la joven muy sonrojada tomando la mano que le ofrecía su prometido.

—Lamento sí te preocupe. —

—Quién se preocuparía por una chica tan poco femenina como tú.—

—Pues no eh de parecerte tan fea—

—¿de qué rayos estás hablando marimacho?—

—Pues de que más fenómeno...—

Y mientras ellos se alejaban aún tomados de las manos. Mientras un elegante hombre vestido de negro los observaba desde lejos. Con una mirada de absoluta ternura. Mientras se acercaba a la lapida que recién abandonaron los dos prometidos.

— ¡Ja, pensaron que no vendría a verte Naoko—decía el patriarca de los Tendo mientras finas lágrimas escapaban vilmente de sus cansados parpados.—deberían saber que yo nunca olvidare nada sobre ti amor.

Volteó para asegurarse de que su hija y su futuro yerno ya hubieran salido del cementerio. Encontrándose con la dulce mirada de su hija menor sonriendole desde la entrada, junto a su futuro yerno que mostraba una media sonrisa justo antes de girarse y darle su momento. Talvez lo esperarían fuera del lugar para regresar juntos a casa. Después de todo su pequeña lo comprendía.

—Lo hicimos bien Naoko, nuestras hijas son todas unas bellas mujeres de bien, justo como siempre quisimos. Te extraño tanto Naoko. —lloraba sutilmente el hombre de larga cabellera.

—Tendo-kun creo que es hora de irnos, todos ya deben haber notado que salimos—decía el hombre de turbante Genma Saotome el que hasta ahora había sido un espectador silencioso compañero en el dolor de su amigo de toda la vida.

—Tiene razón Saotome-kun, gracias por haber venido conmigo hasta aquí. Vámonos ya los chicos deben de estarnos esperando afuera para volver juntos. — agradecía el hombre de la bigote al que sería su mejor amigo para toda la vida.

—ni lo mencione Tendo-kun, ahora vámonos antes de que esos muchachos ingratos nos dejen aquí—dijo el señor Panda mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

—Sí. Hasta luego Naoko, te amo. —camino siguiendo a su amigo Genma feliz, de estar seguro de haber escuchado un "También te amo".

Y así se cerraba el cementerio ante la imagen una bella mujer de cabellos cortos azulados que sonreía felizmente mientras desaparecía mágicamente después de haber susurrado un "También los amo".

.

.

.

Fin

Al fin termine este one-shot espero les guste soy nueva en esto así que no sean tan duros.

Hoy 10 de mayo es día de las madres aquí en México, y la inspiración llegó dos días antes a eso como a las 3:18 de la mañana xD ¿raro? No lo creo... Bueno espero disfruten de esta pequeña historia.

¿Y qué? ¿Merezco Reviews?

-Estimados lectores, gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a ese fic y a está humilde escritora, espero nos leamos luego.

PD: perdonen las faltas de horrografía, estoy puliendo el finc desde el teléfono y es muy difícil mantener perfecta la ortografía sé que no es excusa pero no tengo otra razón para explicar mi analfabetismo xD.

-Sensei panda Saotome.


End file.
